corazon roto
by serie-bones
Summary: brennan queda embaraza por un confundimiento, booth no se acuerda de lo que paso aquella noche el esta con hannan como reaccionaran las cosas? cuando se enteren? ESTADO: reescribiéndose nuevas ideas y cosas corregidas TITULO DEL CAPITULO MODIFICADO: Capitulo 3
1. nota importante

Hola se que esta historia a estado completa desde hace mucho tiempo, pero viendo lo mal redactada y letras que en el entonces no sabia como poner, he decidido reescribir la historia de nuevo, los capítulos nuevos iran con el numero de cada capitulo por ejemple: **capitulo 1, capitulo 2, capitulo 3...** y asi sucesivamente.


	2. capitulo 1

**NOTA: **sé que la historia ya estaba terminada, pero en ella habían muchos errores por lo que he decido rescribir y mejorarla, rescribir los primeros caps que borre hace mucho tiempo me esta costando porque no se como los empecé y no recuerdo en que me inspire al escribir la historia, espero que me quede mejor que antes y que sea de su agrado, también he pensado en aumentarle una ideas, si alguien tiene alguna idea que crea que debería salir en la historia, me puede decir por comentario o dejarme un privado, agradecería que comentasen que tal les parece los capítulos reescritos.

**Gracias por entender**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un día como otro, con el templado, no hacia ni frio ni calor, y como siempre tenían entre manos un asesinato, solo que esta ves era distinto, esta vez habían 6 victimas y el asesino era un francotirador, Booth se encontraba contrariado, pues su pensamiento era que un francotirador no podía matar libremente por su decisión, un francotirador esperaba a que le den ordenes para poder disparar a alguien, y lo que mucho menos le agradaba era que este desquiciado estaba matando a personas diferentes, y hacia su muerte lenta, empezaba disparando en la pierna, en el hombro pero jamás mataba de un solo tiro, siempre tenía balas las victimas.

Mientras que Booth, Hannah y Brennan almorzaban en el Dinner, a Booth le llego un mensaje de texto diciendo que conocían el paradero del asesino.

-bueno mi amor, bones y yo tenemos que irnos- le dijo Booth a Hannah

-hay, tan bien que no la estábamos pasando- le sonrió y a Hannah se le ocurrió una brillante idea (para ella)- ¿Qué tal si los acompaño?

-no- se negó Booth

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto ofendida ella

-porque es demasiado peligroso- le dijo serio, Brennan miraba la escena y no podía evitar recordar cuando ella y Booth tenían esas peleas

-pero Temperance esta yendo- se defendió ella

-porque es mi trabajo- le contesto Brennan y Hannah le hizo un gesto a Brennan para que le ayudase a convencer a Booth- pero supongo que Hannah puede venir y quedarse dentro del coche mientras nosotros investigamos- Booth casi la mata con la mirada, pero Brennan bajo la mirada- digo yo…

-esta dicho, voy con ustedes- dijo Hannah levantándose de la mesa con una sonrisa, Booth rendido aceptó, pagaron lo que consumieron y salieron de allí.

-Me pido delante-dijo Hannah

-Hannah adelante siempre va bones- le dijo Booth, sabiendo que siempre Brennan había ido de copiloto

-no te preocupes yo iré en mi carro- dijo rápidamente Brennan

-¿Por qué? Siempre vamos juntos donde el sospechoso

-porque tengo mi coche aquí y no pienso dejarlo aquí

El trio no contaba con que el francotirador los estuviese esperando, por lo que cuando bajaron cada quien de su auto, fueron recibidos con balazos, Brennan rápidamente se unió a donde estaba Booth, Booth les dijo que solo les estaba advirtiendo y que él se encargaría, que ellas solo se quedasen donde estaban.

-no Booth, mejor voy contigo- insistió Brennan

-no bones, quédate aquí por favor- Brennan solo asintió- y por favor llama a los refuerzos y te repito no salgas de aquí, quédense aqui

- ten cuidado

-estoy entrenado para esto

Mientras Booth se iba a Hannah se le ocurrió que esta seria una exclusiva, por lo que decidió tomar fotos

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Brennan

-tomar fotos, imagínate: "agentes de FBI atacados por un francotirador a plena luz del día"

-¿no es muy largo?

-pensare en otro luego, ahora necesito sacar fotos- dijo levantándose

-¡¿pero estas loca?!- le grito y la sentó de un jalón Brennan- no te asomes te puede disparar

-no pienso perderme tremenda noticia solo por un poco de miedo, si quieres quédate aquí pero yo voy a investigar- salió toda decidida a cruzar la calle para alcanzar a Booth, Brennan no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que seguir a Hannah e intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión. Desde ahí todo fue rápido, escucharon disparos, Hannah sintió un ardor por el abdomen y escucho gritar a Brennan y empujarla.

Booth reacciono al sentir el grito de Brennan, voltio y su mundo se callo abajo cuando vio a Hannah tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre, no dudo ni un momento en ir corriendo hacia ella e intentar ponerla a salvo; por otro lado cuando Brennan empujo a Hannah y como consecuencia ella también recibió un disparo por la zona de las costillas, estaba contrariada no sabia que hacer, no sabia a donde irse, cuando voltio hacia la camioneta de Booth, vio que este tenia en brazos a Hannah, de repente los disparos pararon y se escucharon llegar a los refuerzos, Se paro como pudo y se dirigió a su camioneta, en el estacionamiento del hospital, Brennan se curo la herida, pensando que no seria nada grave, se la vendo y fue a donde se encontraba en esos momentos Booth.

-Booth ¿Cómo esta Hannah?- pregunto Brennan preocupada, pero lo siguiente que paso no se lo imaginaba

-Te dije que te quedaras donde estabas, que no salieras allí- tenia la mandíbula apretada- pero no… la fantástica doctora Temperance Brennan hago lo que quiero, no hizo ni menor caso de lo que le dije y por tu culpa la persona a la que amo esta allí dentro intentado seguir viva- ya estaba realmente furioso y Brennan mentiría si dijese que no le daba miedo

-Booth las cosas no fueron así- intento explicarle

-claro que fueron así, jamás me haces caso, jamás haces lo que te digo, solo piensas en ti, no te importa los demás- le dijo con rabia y furia en los ojos

-lo ultimo que me esperaba de ti, era que pensases como todos los demás de mi, y ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad no me conoces ni te conozco lo suficiente- de sus ojos brotaron unas lagrimas que rápidamente limpio

-ahora no te hagas la victima, la verdadera victima esta allí dentro siendo operada

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero si piensas así de mi es porque realmente no me conoces- salió de ahí decepcionada. ¿Tanto le importaba Hannah que no estaba dispuesto a escucharla? ¿Enserio pensaba de aquel modo sobre ella? Y con aquellas preguntas se dirigió a su auto y se fue hacia su casa, sin recordar que ella también debía ser vista por un medico, especialmente en su estado…


	3. capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Minutos más tarde después de que Brennan se fuera dejando a Booth solo en el hospital, llego el resto del equipo.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto Ángela mas preocupada por su amiga que por Hannah

-dirás como esta, aun no han salido de allí dentro- le explico Booth

-¿Quién esta allí dentro?- pregunto Hodgins

-¿Quién mas? Hannah- respondió amargo Booth, Hodgins pensó que al ver a su amigo tan mal seria Brennan la que estuviese allí dentro, pero no, era Hannah.

-¿y donde esta Brennan?- pregunto esta vez Cam

-debe de estar en su casa- respondió sin interés

-¿no le ha pasado nada?- pregunto Ángela

-no, a ella no le ha pasado nada- se paso la mano por la cabeza en forma de desesperación

-¿Por qué estaba Hannah con ustedes?

-yo no la quería llevar pero ella insistía y Brennan la apoyo en su decisión, les dije que se quedaran donde estaban, que no salieron de allí, que yo me encarga, pero siempre la terquedad de Brennan puede mas, no me hizo caso y salió de donde las deje y empezaron de nuevo los disparos y ahora Hannah esta ahí adentro por culpa de la terquedad de Brennan-Cam ni Hodgins no podían creer como Booth le echaba la culpa de todo a Brennan.

- ¿es que jamás escucha? Le digo siempre, que tenga cuidado cuando salga al campo y lo primero que hace es ponerse en peligro y no solo a ella si no también a todos los de su alrededor, en esta ocasión fue Hannah, cuando hable con Brennan me va a escuchar- dijo Ángela molesta con su amiga

-hey chicos cálmense, ¿Cómo sabes que la que salió fue Brennan y no Hannah?- dijo Cam- ¿Te a dicho Brennan que fue ella quien salió?

-ni falta que me hace- le respondió a secas Booth

Por otro lado una Brennan contrariada se encontraba sentada en su cama, se sentía sin fuerzas y ella misma sabia que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, quería echarse cerrar los ojos y no volver abrirlos, pero recordó que ahora si tenia un motivo para vivir, esta vez ella tenia un hijo que aunque no estuviese del todo formado y recién hace unas semanas atrás se entero que estaba dentro de ella, quiso a su bebe, sabia que su bebe no le fallaría jamás y ella se había prometido ser una buena madre, y ahora no dejaría que nadie la lastimase jamás. Cogió el móvil de la mesa de noche y llamo en quien mas confiaba, a su amiga casi hermana Ángela Montenegro

-Hola Ángela, soy Brennan- empezó a decir Brennan

-se quien eres Brennan, tengo identificador de llamados- Brennan notaba que Ángela estaba molesta- ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Sabes lo grave que esta Hannah? Nunca escuchas, te he dicho un millón de veces que no te arriesgues y lo primero que…- dejo de hablar al sentir el pitido de cortado.

Brennan se preguntaba a quien podía llamar, y a la única que se le ocurrió fue a Cam, pero sabia ella también estaría con ellos y que Ángela le quitaría el teléfono a Cam y seguiría reclamándole y juzgándola, por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria un mensaje

_Cam soy Brennan necesito que vengas a mi casa y me ayudes, estoy perdiendo demasiada sangre, no le digas nada a los demás por favor, apúrate._

Cam salió inmediatamente al terminar de leer el mensaje.

Brennan se termino de echar en la cama ya sin fuerzas y lo único que pudo hacer antes de caer desmayada fue abrazar su vientre plano rogando al universo que no le quitara la oportunidad de ser feliz.

_-__**flashback-**_

_Era la una de la madrugada pasad, y ella ya se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su casa, cuando de repente sintió la el timbre de la puerta, pero el sueño pudo mas e ignoro, pero no dejaba de sonar ese timbre tan insistente, así que sin remedio alguno se levanto, se envolvió en su bata y fue haber quien era. Cuando miro por la mirilla se quedo perpleja, pues no pensaba que fuese aquella persona, desde que volvieron de sus viajes las visitas de noche habían acabado, pues a Hannah no le gustaba y esa semana justamente el día anterior ya se había quedado hasta las dos y media de la madrugada terminando de llenar los informes._

_-Booth ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto ella cuando abrió la puerta_

_-hoola bones- Brennan noto su voz rara y por como estaba supuso que estaba borracho_

_-Estás borracho- le dijo ella sorprendida_

_-lose, lose, es que… esta es la única forma que puedo enfrentarme a esto- Brennan sabia que Booth estaba demasiado borracho como para decirle que se fuera para su casa a descansar así que lo mas razonable le pareció decirle que se quedara allí._

_-pasa, mira sé que estas borracho y no puedes andar así por la calle, así que te quedaras echado en el sillón, yo llamare a Hannah para que no se preocupe por ti- le dijo Brennan_

_-no, no, no, tu no llamas a nadie, porque yo tengo algo importante que decirte- decía balanceándose, ya dentro del departamento._

_-¿Qué cosa están importante que tienes que emborracharte?- dijo irónica Brennan_

_-decirte que te amo- Brennan se sorprendió- que eres la única mujer que roba mis sueños, que en mis peores días tan solo con la idea de saber que te veré se me alegran, te amo como no he amado a nadie, te ofrecí mi amor, mi amor incondicional ¿y que hiciste tu? Lo botaste, lo rechazaste, lo dejaste roto en mil pedazos y si eso no fuera lo suficiente tuviste citas con mi jefe y luego te fuiste lejos de mi- dijo llorando_

_-te pregunte si estabas de acuerdo- se defendió ella_

_-pero tu lo sabias que no, tu… tu prefieres estar con cualquier hombre menos yo, tu… tu estas con hombres que te lastiman nada mas, yo yo te ofrecía amor, felicidad…_

_-estas borracho… no sabes lo que dices… tu estas en un relación- le recordó ella_

_-no me vengas con escusas, yo te amo a ti, solo a ti y siempre vas a ser tu mi amor, tu estarás siempre aquí- dijo señalándose el corazón_

_-Booth por favor…- rogo ella, pues empezaba a tener lagrimas _

_-por favor tu, ¿Por qué no nos quieres dar una oportunidad? ¿Por qué?¿tan mal hombre te paresco? ¿acaso es porque no tengo tu nivel económico?- le pregunto el, acercándose a ella peligrosamente_

_-no seas tonto, a mi no me importa el nivel económico, eres un fantástico hombre que cualquier mujer se sentiría afortunada de tener pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues sus labios habían sido asaltados por los labios de él, ella no sabia que hacer, ella quería que parece, su cerebro le decía que debía pararlo, que eso no esta bien, el estaba borracho, el no sabia lo que hacia, pero su cuerpo lo necesitaba, su corazón lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba con ella; ella también empezó a besarle, el beso se hizo cada vez mas intento y a paso torpe y agitados fueron dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Brennan. Todo lo demás sus corazones y sus cuerpos se encargaron de unirlos y aunque suene raro decirlo, seria para siempre, pues ni ella, ni mucho menos el, se imaginaria que 4 semanas mas tarde ella tendría la enorme noticia de que estaba embaraza._

_Después de haber hecho el amor, Brennan no pudo conciliar el sueño, pues en su mente se repetía una y otra vez, esto asido un error, un error enorme, un error grande, el esta en una relación, yo… yo no debí haber aceptado, no debí ceder, no debí, se decía una y otra vez hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron sobresaltados._

_-Hannah amor…- murmuraba Booth- si mi amor te quiero mucho, te amo- repetía Booth una y otra vez, Brennan no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas y esta vez de arrepentirse rotundamente de lo que acaba de pasar hace media hora, pensó en la probabilidad de que este se acordaría de lo sucedido, y la probabilidad que ella saco con sus conclusiones de que olvidara todo era mayor, pues estaba excesivamente borracho._

_Vistió a Booth, limpiando cualquier signo de evidencia de haber mantenido alguna relación, no se sintió cómoda haciéndolo pero era por el bien de ella y el de él._

_Llamo a casa y rogaba que Hannah este, pero nada, no había signo de que esta este en casa, lo que hizo pensar a Brennan pero descarto ideas pues lo mas probable es que estuviese de viaje._

_Brennan se las ingenio y llevo a Booth hasta su casa, lo dejo en su dormitorio, le dejo en boxers y lo tapo._

_Al día siguiente ella temiendo que este recordase algo, sorprendentemente le saludo normal, le pregunto que tal su mañana y así Brennan creyó que podía respirar en paz._

_**- fin flashback-**_

Cam llego a casa de Brennan pero al tocar el timbre y nadie abriese ni respondiese, se preocupo y bajo a donde el portero, pidiendo por favor, que le abriese la puerta, este al enterarse de que se trataba de algo grave, abrió la puerta y espero afuera, Cam empezó a llamar a Brennan en voz alta, pero nadie respondía, empezó a buscar en la sala y no había nadie a igual que en la cocina, cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio casi se va de espaldas, pues Brennan estaba tirada, pálida y en un charco de sangre, se le acerco apresuradamente y comprobó que temiese pulso, cuando encontró el pulso no dudo ni un momento en llamar a una ambulancia.

¿será realmente grave lo de Brennan? ¿Qué harán Booth y Ángela cuando se enteren?


	4. capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**NOTA: gracias por los nuevos comentarios que he recibido, espero que les vaya gustando las modificaciones que estoy haciendo aunque aún no es la gran cosa, ya que las modificaciones de verdad vendrán más adelante, agradezco a todos los que están volviendo a leer y a los que me dejan comentarios, bueno a la persona que opino mal sobre mi historia y que no le gusto porque puse bebes gemelas, que no se haga hígado que deje de leer la historia, la cosa es asi de simple, si no me gusta lo ignoro y ya esta y no se falta el respeto ni a la persona que dedica tiempo para escribir ni a la familia porque si no conocemos a la gente no podemos juzgarla. A esta persona que sepa que he borrado sus comentarios mal intencionados y faltosos porque comentarios como aquellos no sirven para nada y bueno no me importa que me odie ya que ni la conozco ni he tratado con ella como a diferencia de mucha delas personas que leen la historia y a las que no conozco y no he tratado con ellas, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y espero hacerla mejor en cada capitulo =)**

Cam estuvo al lado de Brennan todo el tiempo, es mas hasta llego a pedir que quería entrar con ella, al comienzo se negaron pero al decirles su curriculum la dejaron pasar.

Cam estaba orgullosa de Brennan pues había luchado para seguir con vida, sabia que Brennan era una mujer luchadora y decidida, pero se dio cuenta que ahora no solo luchaba por ella, si no que también por el niño que llevaba dentro de ella y que bien escondido lo había llevado en aquel tiempo

-gracias por ayudarme, yo… no sé que hubiera sido de mi ente momento si no hubieras ido a por mi- le dijo sinceramente Brennan

-no hay de que, sé que no somos muy amigas como tu y Ángela, pero siempre vas a poder contar conmigo cuando me necesites, y dejando eso de lado ¿Por qué diablos no dijiste que estabas embarazada? No te hubiéramos mandado a ese sitio con Booth- le dijo seria

-como…¿Cómo te has enterado?-pregunto asustada

-cuando llegamos aquí con la ambulancia dijeron que tendrían que operarte y en el camino llamaron aquí al hospital, dando tus datos y si había algo de lo que debían enterarse y ahí fue cuando me entere, uno de los enfermeros que iba con nosotras dijo que estabas embarazada de un mes y medio y que iban a tener mucho cuidado- termino de hablar mirándola a los ojos- ¿sabes conoce hubiese sentido Booth, Ángela y todos de que te hubieras muerto y que hayas estado embaraza? Nos hubiéramos sentido culpables

-lo siento mucho, verdad que lo siento, pero el hijo que tengo…- paro en seco y su expresión se volvió preocupada- Por qué aun esta conmigo ¿cierto?- pregunto temerosa

-si, despreocúpate, tu bebe esta bien, solo tienes que tomar unas vitaminas- le dijo Cam y la invito a seguir

-pero él bebe que tengo… no quiero que lo sepa nadie, aun no, no estoy preparada para preguntas ni para que me estén agobiando preguntándome si estoy bien o mal, si comí o no- le explico Brennan

-no puedes esconder una barriga por 9 meses, aunque ahora no se note, se notara en unos cuantos meses- le explico Cam

-no pretendo esconderlo los 9 meses pero quiero tiempo para mi, quiero acostumbrarme a esta sensación yo sola, quiero experimentarlo sola, no quiero que vengan y me digan lo que debo de sentir porque piensen que soy una persona fría que no siente nada, quiero que mi hijo crezca y se sienta orgulloso de mi.

-voy a respetar tu decisión y no voy a decir a nadie lo del bebe

-ni lo de esto, ni que me operaron, nada- le miro suplicante

-¿Por qué no? Booth y Ángela piensan que estas bien, que a ti no te dieron

-si y también piensan que por mi culpa Hannah esta mal

-¿Cómo fueron las cosas realmente- Brennan le conto lo sucedido – sabia que Booth se estaba precipitando al sacar sus conclusiones

-el no confía en mi, él tiene una mala imagen de mi y me ha decepcionado en todos los sentidos, cuando fui a explicarle lo sucedido no me escucho solo me señalo, culpo y me dijo muchas cosas que yo ignoraba que él pensaba de mi, y Ángela apoyo a Booth sin escucharme, no quiero que s enteren que estuvieron equivocados porque no quiero que vengan pidiendo perdón

-voy a respetar tu decisión pero con una condición- Brennan le invito a seguir- que me cuentes todo sobre él bebe que estas esperando, quien es el padre y todo, y claro si se puede ser su madrina

-claro que puedes ser su madrina, sin ti el ni yo estaríamos ahora mismo aquí y bueno ¿Qué quieres que te cuente sobre su padre? No se nada de él, fui descuidada y mantuve relaciones sin protección, estábamos borrachos, él no sabe ni quiero que sepa que voy a tener un hijo de él

-¿pero sabes como se llama verdad?- Brennan asintió- ¿le conozco?- Brennan volvió a asentir- ¿trabaja con nosotros?- Cam empezaba a sospechar de quien se podría tratar-¿es Booth?- y por ultimo volvió a asentir, Brennan empezó a llorar y Cam como consuelo solo la abrazo, Brennan le conto lo sucedido y Cam comprendió porque no le quería decir que iba a tener un hijo suyo- ¿Qué harás cuando se note y pregunte quien es el padre?

-no lo se, lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero que se entere que es suyo ¿me ayudaras?

-claro que si, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites- le dijo Cam con una sonrisa

-gracias

…..

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente y tanto Ángela como Booth estaban preocupados por Brennan, Cam les había dicho que había pedido la semana libre cuando en realidad estaba internada en el hospital en observación, no solo por ella sino también por su bebe, pues Cam recomendó y casi rogo al médico que la internase explicándole que ella era muy necia y que no seguiría sus órdenes.

Ese mismo día Booth recibió una llamada del hospital avisándole que Hannah ya había despertado y reaccionado, él no dudo no un momento en ir a verla y estar allí para ella.

-Hey… Seeley- le hijo Hannah al verle entrar por la puerta la habitación del hospital

-pensé que te había perdido- fue directo a abrazarla

-no te desharás de mi tan fácil- le sonrió ella y le dio un beso

-Oye siento lo de bones, parece como si amara el peligro, a veces no me hace caso, tu no debiste salir, quizás si bones hubiera salido sola, no habría ocurrido nada, ella es muy avispada en las cosas- Booth le daba mil explicaciones de las cuales Hannah no entendía

-Seeley creo que te estas confundiendo- le empezó a decir Hannah, Booth cayo- la que salió y no hizo caso de nada fui yo, quería conseguir fotos de lo sucedido, pensé que sería una buena exclusiva, Temperance me dijo que no lo hiciera e intento impedir que saliera pero como dijiste que el tipo solo está advirtiendo pues no lo tome en serio y salí

-tu… ¿tú fuiste quien no obedeció?- pregunto sintiéndose culpable

-sí, y yo puse en peligro a Temperance, por cierto ¿Cómo esta ella?

-ella… ella está bien – le respondió y de ahí no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por cómo le había acusado, hablado y reclamado a Brennan.

Después de estar un momento con Hannah Booth salió hacia el laboratorio a informarle a Ángela de cómo habían sido realmente las coas, los dos se sentía mal por haber tratado así a su amiga por lo que decidieron pedirle disculpas pero cuando llegaron al despacho de Brennan ella no se encontraba y se les hizo raro, por lo que también fueron a buscarla al limbo y allí tampoco estaba, la llamaron y no contesto por lo que decidieron preguntar a Cam.

-¡hey Cam! ¿Y bones?- le pregunto Booth con su típica sonrisa, Cam ya se había enterado que Hannah había despertado y suponía lo que el par quería

-llamo diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde- les contesto esta

-no es típico de Brennan llegar tarde- le dijo Ángela

-cuando llegue avísanos- le dijo Booth

-miren ahí viene llegando- les dijo Cam, saludo con una sonrisa y meneando una mano.

OFICINA DE BRENNAN

Brennan sintió que tocaron la puerta y podía sentir y creía sabes quienes eran

-Pasen- dijo ella

-bones nosotros tenemos que hablar contigo- le dijo Booth junto a Ángela

-¿Hay algún caso?- pregunto Brennan

-no…- susurro Ángela

- entonces no hay de que hablar – les dijo y voltio la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador

-bones, venimos a pedirte disculpas- empezó Booth

-si cariño, mira lo sentimos mucho, nosotros…- Brennan les corto

-no pierdan su tiempo, yo no quiero disculpas de nadie- les dijo Brennan

-Cariño, enserio que lo sentimos- volvió a intentar Ángela

- Ángela tu no digas nada porque en cuanto te llame te pusiste a juzgarme y no me dejaste explicarme y ni te preocupaste si yo está bien o mal, no les importo a nadie, así que no me parecen necesarias las disculpas-

-Booth me dijo que tú estabas bien, que no te había pasado nada- le dijo Ángela

-seguro que si

-yo te vi bien, llegaste tranquila al hospital, no tenías nada- se defendió él

-yo sé que tú no lo sabias a igual que sé que no te importo, no te preocupaste ni un segundo por mi cuando los tiros dieron, solo cogiste a Hannah y te fuiste, no te reclamo porque te entiendo, estas con ella y tu responsabilidad es ella

-claro que me importas ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, siempre me importas- Brennan soltó una pequeña risa con ironía

-si por eso me dejaste en medio de todo ese caos sola y con herida, por eso cuando llegue al hospital no me preguntaste nada, por eso me hablaste como me hablaste

-yo no sabia

-cariño, yo… tu sabes que si hubiera sabido te hubiera ayudado, hubiera estado contigo

-miren chicos, a fin y acabo yo estoy bien, si quiera hubo una persona que confió en mí y me ayudo y estuvo junto a mi todo el tiempo y ya que esta todo aclarado y cada quien sabe la verdad en todo, no hay nada de que conversar ¿no?

-¿todo arreglado y aclarado?- pregunto Ángela

- si - pero Booth y Ángela sabían que no volvería a ser lo mismo, sabían que ella ya no confiaba en ellos - bueno yo tengo que salir adiós

Las cosas entre ese trio estuvieron tensas todo el día, Ángela sabía que no iba a ser fácil volver a ganarse a Brennan pero ella tenía esa posibilidad, el que si daba ya por perdido y no se daba por rendido era Booth, pues el si le había dicho cosas hirientes y tenía muy presente que había decepcionado a Brennan.

**Bueno este es otro capítulo más, también modificado, los cambios en si que pienso aumentar a la historia vendrán en capítulos posteriores, siento no hacerlo todo de frente pero me falta tiempo =(**

**Pero en estas pequeñas vacaciones de fiestas navideñas espero remodelar toda la historia para mejor, gracias por sus comentarios a todos y a todos los que se han molestado en volver a leer.**

**Va en serio que cambiare cosas en la historia ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Booth se fue del laboratorio a empezar hacer los dos últimos informes que tenían pendientes tanto el como Brennan y ninguno se había acordado sobre ellos, pues con los pleitos, mal entendidos y el accidente no había cabeza para más; tenía ganas de llamar a Brennan y decirle que se reunieran para hacer el papeleo pero no se animaba, Brennan siempre le ayudaba con el papeleo porque sabía que a él no le gustaba nada lo q implicaba papeleos. También tenía hambre y unas infinitas ganas de pedir comida Tailandesa pero le deprimía al pensar que su Bones no estaba allí para comer con él, Se le quitaron las ganas de comer y darse prisa en terminar el papeleo para irse a casa y comer y/o hacerle compañía a Hannah.

Treinta minutos más tarde sintió que alguien se paraba en el marco de la puerta, pensó que era Hacker quien venía a reclamarle por estar retrasado con los papeles.

-Señor, estoy haciéndolos ahora mismo, tuvo una semana ajetreada y no tuve tiempo… - Levanto la mirada para terminar de hablarle a su jefe pero se encontró perdido en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-No soy Hacker- le aclaro Brennan

-Bones…- le saludo en un susurro

-vine para empezar hacer el papeleo, Cam me dijo que Hacker te estaba reclamando por no tener listo los dos últimos casos que tuvimos

-sí, ya empecé hacerlos- le informo él.

-vine a ayudar, también son mis casos y tengo que ayudarte- el asintió y Brennan termino de entrar a la oficina del agente dejando su bolso en uno de los pequeños sillones de la oficina del agente y sentarse frente al escritorio de este. Él en silencio le entrego lo que ya tenía avanzado y ella lo recibió, mientras leía Brennan, Booth no aguantaba el silencio.

-¿quieres que pida Tailandesa? Estoy que muero de hambre- Brennan levanto la mirada y lo miro directo a los ojos sin expresión alguna y con una mirada como si lo estuviera analizando, Booth se sintió raro y bajo la mirada, sintió la mirada de la doctora Temperance Brennan, no la mirada de su mejor amiga y compañera Bones. Sabía que se lo merecía, por todas aquella cosas hirientes que le había dicho, y ella había levantados sus muros a él.

-La puedes pedir para ti, ya no tengo hambre – dijo simplemente ella.

-pediré dos por si acaso-le advirtió él

-te he dicho que no quiero- solo el pensar en la comida le dio asco

-venga no seas necia, siempre te ha gustado la comida Tailandesa- le sonrió él, ella blanqueo la mirada y lo ignoro. Booth pidió como le dijo, Brennan deseaba terminar los informes lo antes posibles y que el repartidor se demorara un buen rato trayendo la comida, para a si ella poder tener tiempo de terminar el informe, aunque sea su parte.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, acaban de terminar recién el primer informe y acaba de llegar el de seguridad con la comida. Brennan respiro hondo y dejo que Booth recibiese la comida.

-Huy que rico huele- dijo Booth todo emocionado- me estaba muriendo de hambre- exclamo

-no me parece muy rico- dijo Brennan con asco, en si sí le tenía asco, desde hace unas semanas atrás había descubierto que no podía ni sentir el olor a la comida, sentía retortijones en el estómago y unas enormes nauseas.

-pero que dices Bones, si siempre ha gustado- Booth pensaba que Brennan solo no quería comer porque aún estaba molesto con él.

Brennan hacia un interminable esfuerzo por no salir corriendo al baño, rogaba que su bebe sea bueno y no la delatase.

-venga Bones, es hora de cenar- insistió Booth, pero vio como Brennan estaba perdiendo color- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado

-sí, ya te dije que no tengo ganas de comer – le respondió sin mirarle y con el codo apoyad en la mesa y con la mano en la frente, en un intento de controlar las ganas de salir corriendo al baño.

-Estas muy pálida- se le acerco más a ella-Te ves muy mal- le cogió la barbilla, pero apenas haber chocado sus dedos en el rostro de ella, ella se paró de su sitio y salió corriendo hacia fuera para dirigirle al cuarto de baño de mujeres. Al llegar se encerró en uno de los baños y empezó a devolver lo que había comido después del almuerzo.

-Bones ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto desde afuera, no recibió ninguna respuesta- ¿Bones?- volvió a preguntar pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar a ver qué es lo que pasaba- voy a entrar- advirtió primero Booth. Justo cuando entro sonó la cisterna del baño bajar

-¿Qué haces en el baño de mujeres?- le pregunto Brennan

-Estaba preocupado por ti, te Esteve llamando desde afuera pero no contestabas, así que me preocupe-le explico el, viendo como Brennan se enjuagaba la boca en el lavado- ¿vomitaste?- le pregunto, ella solo lo miro

-no… que va… solo me enjuago la boca porque me olvide de lavármelos en la mañana- dijo con ironía

-¿desde cuándo sabes ser irónica?-le pregunto el

- todos evolucionamos, y yo lo estoy haciendo- le respondió ella a la defensiva

-¿Por qué vomitaste?- le pregunto el

-porque mi cuerpo me lo pidió, y no te pienso dar explicación alguna, y bueno si me disculpas tengo que irme a descansar, ¿puedes terminar de hacer el otro informe tú?-Booth asintió y Brennan fue a por su bolso para marcharse de inmediato a su casa.

Booth quedo pensativo, Brennan estaba muy rara, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue que ella había vomitado. ¿Cómo iba hacer para recuperar la confianza de Brennan? ¿Cómo iba hacer para que le perdonase?

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como dije abran cambios y en este capítulo empezó :P  
espero que lo lean, les guste y compartan conmigo sus opinión e ideas que desearía haber leído y quisiera leer en esta historia.**

**Gracias a los que me han dejado sus comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Booth se encontraba muy preocupado por Brennan, no pego ojo en toda la noche, tenía ganas de llamarle y saber si estaba bien pero no se atrevía, ya no tenían la misma confianza que antes, pero eso no acabaría así, si no podía ganarse el amor de aquella gran mujer, se ganaría su confianza porque a fin y acabo él estaba con Hannah y se suponía que él era feliz con ella ¿verdad?

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y él se dirigió a la oficina de Cam.

-Buenos días Cam- le saludo él.

- Buenos días Booth ¿y tú por aquí a estas horas?- pregunto realmente sorprendida.

-Es que... bueno... ya sabes a quien madruga Dios le ayuda- dijo sonriendo para aligerar la tensión.

-Déjate de payasadas y dime a que has venido, Brennan no llega hasta las 9:30.

-Lo sé, es que... vengo hablarte de Bones, ella está muy rara.

- ¿A que te refieres?- se hizo la desentendida.

- Creo que está enferma- sentencio él.

-¿Porque dices eso?

- Ayer vomito- dijo en un susurro como si eso fuera realmente algo malo.

- Todos los seres humanos vomitas a veces por cualquier razón- le dijo Cam en un susurro divertida.

-No es gracioso, ella se pone pálida, ahora ya no come su comida favorita y es más... hace unos días fue al doctor y ella no me dijo nada

-Lo único que tiene Brennan es que ha subido mucho de peso y el doctor le ha dicho que tiene que bajar a su peso normal, y le está dando unas pastillas para que controle su apetito, es causa del estrés al que está sometida con el trabajo de aquí y con su libro.

- ¿Como sabes tú eso?- le pregunto Booth.

-Soy su jefa y para cualquier cosa o falta ella tiene que traerme un justificante médico- le aclaro a Booth

-Está bien, entiendo- dijo ya convencido

Cuando Booth iba saliendo de la oficina de Cam, pudo notar que una pareja entraba sonriendo y conversando por las grandes puertas corredizas. Al comienzo le costó distinguir al hombre pero cuanto más se acercaban y más escuchaba la voz de las personas pudo notar y averiguar quién era él. Él sabía que esa voz se le hacía muy conocida pero no había logrado identificarle.

-Sí, y no creas conocí a mucha gente pero pues ya sabes... Washington me llamaba- le dijo sonriente.

-Si... Washington te llamaba- dijo ella sonriente.

- ¿Sully?- pregunto Booth anonadado.

-¡Booth!- se le acerco Sully contento a darle un abrazo- ¿Que tal has estado?

-Bien... muy bien...- dijo mirando a Brennan, esta solo volteo la mirada hacia otro lado sin poder enfrentarse a él- ¿Que ha sido de tu vida? Años que no sabíamos nada de ti

-Sí, pero ahora he vuelto para quedarme.

-Sí, ya, para quedarte por un mes ¿no?- dijo gracioso este.

-No, vengo a quedarme para siempre, vengo a recuperar lo que una vez perdí- dijo sonriendo a Temperance, esta le respondió con la misma sonrisa divertida.

-Puede...- le respondió aun sonriendo.

-Bueno... yo... yo... tengo que ir a trabajar, adiós - se despidió Booth saliendo rápidamente de aquel sitio.

¿A que ha vuelto realmente Sully? ¿Brennan le seguirá el juego? ¿la vuelta de Sully cambiara algo? ¿que cree Booth de la vuelta de Sully? Muchas preguntas tendrán respuesta el siguiente capítulo. Espero que se tomen un tiempito para dejar comentarios y decirme que les va pareciendo los cambios que voy haciendo en la historia :)


	7. Charter 6

Esto va especialmente por **ErinSR **ya pude colgarlo! Con ayuda de Lupe por supuesto!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios

-/\~~~~~^~~~/\

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Brennan y Sully entraron al despacho de está, manteniendo su conversación.

-Pensé que ya no volverías - le dijo Brennan.

- Aquí me vez, vengo a recuperar mis sueños, quiero crear mi negocio.

- Pero si tú cambias muy rápido de opinión, ideas en general de tus sueños.

- Esta vez no, me haré un restaurante en tierra y otro en barco.

- Parece buena idea.

- Lose, empezare con el restaurante en tierra- le sonrió.

- Me alegro que por fin hayas puesto tus ideas en orden y puedas seguir tus sueños.

- Gracias ¿Y tú que me cuentas? ¿Algo nuevo en tu vida? ¿Cambios de planes?

- Ni te imaginas pero estoy feliz con los cambios que habido en mi vida.

- La mayoría de las veces los cambios hacen bien.

- Nos ayudan a evolucionar.

- Exacto, sabemos que para todo cambio y evolución hay baches en el camino y solo tenemos que descubrir cómo afrontarlos.

- Lose- Brennan le sonrió.

- Bueno he quedado con la persona que me venderá el local donde pondré mi restaurante en media hora, nos vemos - Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y de marcho.

Cuándo Sully iba saliendo iba llegando Cam quien encontró a Brennan poniéndose su bata de laboratorio.

- Buenos días - le saludo Cam.

- Buenos días - le sonrió ella.

- ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

- La verdad es que muy bien, aunque extraño la cafeína.

- Y lo que te queda sin cafeína - la molesto Cam.

-Vale la pena el sacrificio – las dos sonrieron.

- Estoy pensando en ir buscando nombres, ya sabes hay una variedad y quiero escoger el indicado.

- Me parece muy bien ¿Te puedo ayudar? - pregunto emocionada.

- Faltaría más, claro que sí, necesito a alguien... Normal que me pueda decir si está bien o mal el nombre o el color del cuarto, ya sabes yo soy...

- Nada, tú vas a ser una excelente madre, y tu bebe va a estar orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias.

- Y si necesitas más opiniones con el nombre ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ángela?

-¿Preguntarme el que? - pregunto Ángela interesada con una sonrisa, Cam miro directamente a Brennan y pudo notar miedo en sus ojos.

- Si has visto el pendiente que Temperance tenía ayer, al parecer se le cayó uno y son unos aretes muy guapos - le sonrió Cam y se agachó a mirar por la alfombra, Brennan solo veía la escena intentando no hacer contacto con los ojos de Ángela.

-Ehhhh, si mis aretes, mi arete, se me cayó seguro por aquí - se puso al lado de Cam a buscar.

- Pues no he visto nada - les contesto Ángela y salió de allí, sabía que no había ni un arete perdido, lo que ahí había era una plática en la que ella no estaba invitada.

- Miento muy mal, ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta que estábamos mintiendo? - pregunto Brennan.

- Pues no sé, yo también soy mala mentirosa.

- Vaya par- rieron las dos - Bueno pues iré al limbo, nos vemos más tarde.

- Nos iremos a almorzar juntas - le sentencio Cam.

- ¿Me estas vigilando que coma?

-No nada que ver, es sólo que... Pues... Era para hablar sobre los nombres.

- ¿Me acabas de decir que tú también eres mala mentirosa y me estas intentando mentir?

-Vale, solo quiero asegurarme que te alimentas como debes.

- Ahora tengo una responsabilidad y tengo que hacerlo, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte, nos vemos en el almuerzo- y con eso Brennan se fue hacer su trabajo.

Ángela no podía evitar sentirse mal, sabía que ella había tenido la culpa por no haber escuchado a su amiga, y acusarla injustamente de todo lo sucedido a Hannah pero ¿Cuándo podría remediar aquello?

Brennan prefería pensar que Ángela y Booth eran sólo sus compañeros, porque esa amistad que habían hecho durante tantos años, había sido una mentira, sus amigos no la conocían, ella se había abierto a ellos, le había costado mucho abrirse a alguien pero ellos no valoraron eso, ellos no se dieron cuenta de conocerla bien, y le soltaron todo lo que pensaban de ella.

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**-ChrisBooth26637- esperemos que haya regresado para bien no? Para poner algo más interesante la historia ;)**

**-demily boneszita- la seguiré continuando**

**-RGG- Jajjaja no saques conclusiones tan pronto ;)**

**-ErinBones - ya actualice! Jajajaja **


	8. necesito una explicacion

Ola gracias por sus sugerencias pero lo de la ortografia de las e es yo las pongo pero no salen y pues voy a intentar revisar la ortografia no tengo microsoft work para corregir la ortografia y pues eso es un poco complicado.

con esto ultimo salio de la oficina con Brennan llev ndola a su propia oficina para que descanse, pero dejo a un Booth muy confundido.

- eso no puede ser cierto... yo.. no...

- tu y Bren se han acostado? - pregunto una intrigante ngela

- no, no que yo lo recuerde... - con esto salio en direccion a la oficina de Brennan a pedirle una explicacion por lo que acaba de decir

EN LA OFICINA DE BRENNAN

- venga Brennan tranquil zate si.., tienes que calmarte - le decia cam

- Cam yo no queria decirle pero se puso muy terco y no lo aguante mas y lo solte... yo no queria.. - le dijo cay ndole unas cuantas lagrimas por la mejilla, boot al entrar escucho hablar a brennan

- huesos, no entiendo, yo, yo soy el padre?- le dijo booth

- mira booth es mejor que lo olvides- le dijo mientras miraba al vacio

- como quieres que olvide, lo que me acabas de decir - le dijo con una voz de preocupacion

- has de cuenta que jamas escuchaste esto - lo miro con cara suplicante, pero booth se empezo a llenar de rabia de nuevo, como podia pedirle eso despues de soltar semejante noticia

- como quieres que olvide lo que has dicho necesito que me digas que es lo que paso, porque si utilizaste mi cosa que te done hace tiempo lo hiciste porque quisiste no porque yo te haya obligado - le dijo pensando que fuera verdad que lo utilizo y que no se hayan acostado

- booth de que hablas, brennan no ah utilizado tu esperma, eres un sinico y mira mejor es que..- intervino cam pero fue interrumpida por booth

- CAM TU NO TE METAS ESTO ES COSA ENTRE NOSOTROS - le recrimino booth pero brennan ya habia sufrio muchas emociones en menos de una hora y esta muy frustrada lo que le provoco un desmayo

- brennan! - grito cam al ver caer a brennan al suelo

- bones! - fue de inmediato a cogerla y llebarla al sillon, mientras cam iva a por el botiquin

- bien aqui estoy - puso alcohol en un poco de algodon y se lo acerco a la nariz

- vamos bones reacciona, vamos

- mira seeley creo deberias retirarte ante que ella reaccione

- como me pides eso cam, no la puedo dejar asi - pero brennan empezo a reaccionar

- que a pasado... - dijo en un hilo de voz

- tranquila chate descansa - le dijo cam, pero brennan se sento y recordo lo que sucedio

- quiero estar sola

- no no puedes te acabas de desmayar- le dijo booth

- entonces vete tu, tengo que hablar con cam

- pero bones yo...

- booth es mejor que salgas, ya hablaran de lo sucedido mas tarde - booth salio de la oficina un poco decaido dejando a brennan y cam solas

- cam yo... yo necesito un descanso

- esta bien ve a descansar yo paso por tu casa mas tarde para saber que tal estas

- no me entiendes, yo no necesito solo ahora sino... mas tiempo

- a que te refieres brennan?

- quiero vacaciones de dos semanas si, necesito pensar, necesito aisladme de todo y de todos unos dias

-pero brennan..

- cam por favor necesito pensar

- esta bien pero me tendras que decir en donde vas a estar y tendras que tener el movil encendido en todo momento por que te voy a estar llamando - cuando brennan la iva a interrumpir - y no me vengas con escusas porque sino no tienes permiso

- esta bien estare en la casa de mi padre pero por favor no le digas a nadie, ni a ngela por favor..

- esta bien- con esto salio brennan de su oficina. Cam se dirigio a su oficina en donde le esperaba booth, mientras que brennan se dirig a al estacionamiento para ir a casa

- cam esta bien? - le pregunto booth

- si se encuentra bien

- cam, no entiendo como paso? porque yo no recuerdo nada

- mira booth yo no tengo derecho a cantarte lo que brennan me conto, ella es la unica que puede decirtelo - pero angela entro

- cam a donde va brennan? - pregunto un poco preocupada

-se va para casa, tiene que descansar - fue lo unico que dijo para que booth no saliera tras ella a pedirle explicaciones antes que se valla por dos semanas

- ma ana hablare con ella...- dijo booth

aqui los dejo, continuo mas tarde o ma ana jejeje y gracias por sus comentarios :D

e intentado corregir todos los errores xD 


	9. confundido

ESA MISMA NOCHE

Tocaron la puerta de Max

- ya voy! - decía mientras se levantaba del sillón. Al llegar a la puerta, vio a Brennan con una maleta parada en su puerta

- hola papá - le dijo algo tímida Brennan

- eh… hola Tempe - le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, pero luego recordó que tenia una maleta con ella - que pasa? , te vas de viaje?

- Umm… no papá, pero.. Me puedo quedar en tu casa por dos semanas?

- si claro Tempe peor dime que a pasado con tu casa?, esta en reparación? - pregunto ingenuo Max

- no papá tengo…, mejor dicho quiero contarte algo pero primero me tienes que prometer que no aras nada, solo me escucharas y me apoyaras como un padre normal.

- esta bien Tempe, me estas preocupando, venga pasa y siéntate y cuéntame - Brennan paso a la casa y se sentó junto a su padre dejando la maleta en la entrada.

- esta bien Tempe empieza

- esta bien pero primero promete por mamá que no aras nada solo me escucharas y me apoyaras como un padre normal, por primera vez pórtate como tal.

- esta bien, esta bien seré un padre normal, común y corriente, pero venga que me estas preocupando- le decía max estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su hija, tanto que iba a cumplir lo que le había prometido.

- esta bien, ahí voy - dijo tomando un poco de aire - papa, estoy embarazada

-que? - dijo un Max sorprendido

- si papá y quita esa cara

- esta bien, esta bien, quien es el padre? Es Booth ? - dijo con una sonrisa

- si papá, espera como lo sabes?, te lo dijo cam?- un poco confundida

- no, pero digamos que desde que lo conocí sabia que te iba hacer un bien y que estaban destinados - lo dijo muy contento

- pues lamento decirte esto papá, pero Booth y yo no estamos juntos

- esta bien no entiendo, explícate

- muy bien es que una noche Booth llego ami casa, el estaba pasado de copas me dijo que me.. amaba - dijo mirando hacia abajo - y yo le creí por primera vez decide hacer caso ami corazón y no a mi cerebro y mira lo que pasa

- que? Quedarte embaraza?, Tempe eso no es nada malo sino que eso debe ser algo muy maravilloso para ti - le dijo Max

- no me refiero al bebe papa porque yo estoy muy contenta con el porque se que el va hacer lo mas apreciado para mi. A lo que me refiero es que cuando paso todo lo que paso y el se quedo dormido menciono a Hanna- se le cayo una lagrima a la que Max inmediatamente limpio.

- OH Tempe lo siento, Booth mes la va a pagar, le dijo que te cuidara bien y te lastimo - pero Brennan lo miro con una cara de " y tu lo dices"?

- anda papá tu también me lastimaste lo recuerdas?

- si pero estoy aquí verdad?, estoy contigo y siempre estaré contigo, jamás te volveré a dejar sola

- ya entonces me puedo quedar aquí por unas semanas ?

- claro mi casa es tu casa, sus puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti

- papá eso imposible, no pueden estar siempre abiertas y menos solo para mi - le dijo con un sonrisa

- no seas tan racional Tempe - le dijo con una sonrisa

- esta bien.

- bien puedes dormir, en el cuarto de invitados, no es tan acogedor como los de tu casa pero sirven para dormir

- Muy bien voy a instalarme

EN CASA DE BOOTH

- hola mi amor - le saludo Hanna acercándosele para darle un beso a la que Booth desvío

- Vengo cansado, se mostró muy frío

- mucho trabajo en la oficina? - intento ser amable

- si, la verdad

- bien te serviré la cena y luego nos damos un baño y nos vamos a dormir, te parece?

- Hanna eh. No tengo hambre solo quiero bañarme y echarme a dormir, tu cena esta bien - termino de decirle esto y se metió al baño. Hanna se quedo sola, comió sola, y luego se baño sola y no durmieron como siempre el solía abrazarla, pero esta vez durmieron cada uno a un costado. El no se atrevía a decirle que Brennan estaba esperando un hijo de el, no sabia como, primero tenia que conversar con ella.

Booth y Brennan no pudieron pegar ojo en toda la madrugada. Ella pensaba en como tendría fuerzas para decírselo a el, a cam se lo contó porque necesitaba contárselo a alguien, a su padre también se lo contó porque confiaba en el aunque el también le haya lastimado pero tenia que enfrentarse ahora a Booth, con el era diferente, al contárselo tenia que decirle que ella también lo amaba y no quería que el lo supiera, paso toda la noche pensando. Booth por su parte no sabia que pensar como sucedió que fue lo que paso, y cuando?, pero luego recordó algo que le pareció un sueño, recordó cuando se despertó en su casa sin saber como había llegado, y sin su coche, recordaba que había soñado con su bones que por fin ella lo había aceptado pero, el solo pensó que fue un sueño ahora quería hablar con ella y quería que pasen las horas para poder verla y hablar, pero esta vez muy calmados.


	10. aviso

Miren chicos esa de esa pagina me a hecho sentir muy mal, ya dije que es primera vez que lo escribo y e estado revisando la ortografía y que no tengo Microsoft Works, me lo acabo de descargar y si hay fraces que no se entienden es porque yo no manejo muy bien esta lengua y si he decidido escribir es porque me gusta la serie, si no quieren que siga escribiendo, me lo pueden decir yo lo aceptare.


	11. ¿dondes esta brennan?

Miren chicos me dejaron esta pagina entre sus comentarios . .

Bueno pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me a ayudado mucho y voy a seguir escribiendo y gracias por sus consejos pero no fue por ninguno de ustedes mas bien me ayudaron a poner mucho mejor los capítulos gracias a sus comentarios. Y su vuelven a ver algo como algunas letras que falten me avisan ^^, fue esa pagina la que me hizo sentir mal y aquí les va la continuación.

Booth se levanto temprano para ser exactos a las 5 y 30 me la mañana, estaba ansioso por ver a su bones y charlar con ella, quería que le explicase lo que sucedió y contarle lo que sentía de verdad pero a la vez también se sentía culpable por Hanna. Se levanto de la cama y cuando se dirigía a la ducha escucho a Hanna

- a donde vas?, es muy temprano - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

- si lo se, es que se me a quitado el sueño

- Seeley te pasa algo ?ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando le pasaba algo

- no, no me pasa nada Hanna estoy bien - Hanna decidió no preguntarle nada, el se lo diría en algún momento

- bueno, entonces ven y échate a dormir conmigo

- no, mejor me ducho y me voy a la oficina, a avanzar con algunos documentos que tengo

- esta bien, vienes a almorzar?

- si, claro que vengo

Booth se ducho y vistió rápido quería llegar temprano, el sabia que ella siempre se iba a trabajar temprano. Salio de casa, sin despedirse de Hanna. Mientras iba conduciendo hacia el Jeffersonia le vivieron mil cosas a la cabeza "_ que hago?, como empiezo?, le digo lo que siento?, pero seria como engañar a Hanna, pero si ya la e engañado o eso creo, ese sueño y… si no fue un sueño?, si ella no quiere hablarme?, si decide desaparecer como siempre lo a hecho?" _cosas como esas se le venían a la cabeza llego al Jefferson a las 6 y 40, antes de entrar al laboratorio dio un respiro de valentía y entro, cuando entro no vio ni una luz encendida ni la de su despacho, decidió ir a ver si se encontraba descansando en su despacho quizás había trasnochado, pero al llegar no había nadie decidió esperar, quizás llegaría un poco después pero no llego.

A las 8 llego Cam.

- buenos días cam - saludo Booth

- valla, buenos días Booth y eso?

- que?

- porque tan temprano, jamás sueles llegar temprano

- es que quería hablar con bones

- bueno no creo que eso sea posible

- porque?

- por que ayer me pidió unas vacaciones

- que?, y se las distes?

-si

- porque?

- por que estaba muy confusa, frustrada.. Y creo que lo mejor seria que descanse

- te dijo a donde fue?

- no - le dijo para que el no fuera e busca de ella

- dios..! - dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza - cam como le diste permiso

- pues ella casi nunca toma vacaciones y creo que esta bien que tome una de vez en cuando

- cuando vuelve?

- no se.. Dijo que necesitaba algunas semanas

- por dios - en ese instante entro Ángela con Hodgins

- buenos días… y eso tu por aquí tan temprano?

- Ángela tu debes saber - le dijo sin mas Booth

- saber el que?

- en donde esta bones

- como que en donde esta?

- si… se fue de vacaciones, y no finjas que no sabes porque ella te cuenta todo

- no… ya no, lo recuerdas - lo dijo con una voz tristona

- oh… lo siento

Ya había pasado una semana y media y Booth no sabia nada de Brennan intento averiguar a que lugar se había ido ordeno a un agente que revise en las listas de aeropuertos si Temperance Brennan había cogido un avión y a que lugar pero fue en vano no averiguo nada, toda esa semana y media se paso pensando en ella y Hanna lo notaba distante ya se estaba asiendo la idea de que todo entre ella y Booth había terminado. Booth estaba como loco.

Bueno yo los dejo aquí, y esta semana no voy a poder escribir seguido tengo que estudiar para biología cuídense y besos, voy a intentar darme un tiempo para escribirles adiós cuídense besos


	12. has vuelto

Por otra parte Brennan en toda esa semana y media se la paso pensando como le diría lo que paso con Booth, tendría que decirle que lo que sentía por el y eso algo que no quería decir. Lo estaba pasando verdaderamente muy mal pero también se sentía muy bien por tener a ese pequeño ser dentro de ella, la hacia sentir viva. Pero también le entraba rabia por haber creído en el, pero como no le iba a creer si el era siempre el que le decía que le amor era lo mas maravilloso del mundo, que sentir eso por alguien lo mejor de lo mejor, que algún día tendría que darse la oportunidad de amar a alguien, que en algún momento esa persona aparecería en su vida y que la haría muy feliz. Pero el solo logro que se sintiera muy mal. Ella estaba muy enojada consigo misma por que se prometió no volver a querer a nadie jamás y lo había vuelto hacer, ella pensaba "_ como eh podido ser tan idiota, ya me lastimaron varias veces y no aprendo, primero mis padre me abandonan, luego Russ y ahora el, confíe tanto en ti Booth y tu también me has decepcionado, porque Booth, porque" _Brennan tenia ganas de irse de ahí y de hacer una vida nueva lejos de todo, comenzar desde cero, pero, no quería alejarse de su padre y de su hermano ahora no, ahora estaban con ella y la apoyaban. Así se paso todo ese tiempo.

Pasaron las dos semanas, ella ya se encontraba en su apartamento. Paso una noche mala, toda la noche se paso pensando, cuales serian las preguntas de Booth, querría a su bebe?. Pronto amaneció, Brennan decidió que esta vez iría a la hora normal de entrada a las 8 y 30. Estaba nerviosa. Se baño, vistió y se dirigió al Jeffersonia.

En el Jeffersonia

AL entrar escucho a alguien que la llamaba, reconoció la voz al instante

- cariño…! Ya regresaste.¿Dios santo donde has estado?, ¿porque te has ido así sin decir a nadie?

- hola ánge, esas son muchas preguntas y eh estado de vacaciones, supongo que te lo abra dicho cam

- si pero a donde?

- eh estado estas semanas en la casa de mi padre

-Que? - dijo con los ojos súper abiertos

- si, ¿que tiene de malo?

- dios santo Booth es un idiota, busco por todo lado menos en la casa de tu padre?- dijo ignorando a Brennan

-¿ que?, ¿ Booth me a estado buscando?

- si, pregunto en los aeropuertos para averiguar a que sitio te habías ido pero nada, no consiguió nada, esta muy preocupa… - pero no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpida por alguien

- Hola Brennan! Pensé que ya no vendrías - le dijo cam mientras de le acercaba para darle un abrazo

- por que iba a venir, si tu sabes que hoy regresaba - decía mientras le correspondía a cam

- si pero como no llegaste temprano pensé que te habías tomado algunos días mas de descanso - Ángela quedo congelada, Brennan había abrazado a cam, y a ella que se suponía que era su mejor amiga no lo había hecho. Se puso un poco triste. Brennan noto la expresión de Ánge y decidió que ya había

sido suficiente castigo y que era hora de perdonarla.

- bueno yo me voy a pintar algo - dijo Ángela, mientras de volteabae para dirigirse a su oficina

- espera Ángela - Ángela volteo

- que pasa?

- no me has dado mi abrazo de bien bienvenida - a Ángela se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue corriendo a abrazarla pero cuando lo hizo noto un bultito en la pancita de Brennan

- valla ya se nota - le dijo Ángela

- si es cierto - siguió cam

- si, creo k es un poco raro esta un poco grande de lo normal - pero en fin supongo que será algo gordito - dijo con una sonrisa

- si - respondió cam

- ah por cierto cam, el jueves voy a llegar un poco tarde

- y eso porque? - pregunto Ángela

- es que el jueves tengo que ir al ginecólogo, me darán el sexo del bebe - digo sonriendo

- valla espero que sea una mujercita

- si seria tan mona

- ¿y si es un varón, no será mono?- pregunto Brennan con una sonrisa

- claro que si, apuesto que empezara con su colección de chicas guapas desde los 4

- si y yo le daré consejos de como ligar con ellas - todas empezaron a reír

- mira cariño no es por aguar el momento, pero creo que deberías hablar con Booth o que alguien le avise que ya llegaste, el pobre esta como loco.

- si Breen, aunque se merece sufrir por lo que hizo pero de verdad que esta mal, Hanna me ha comentado que no come, no duerme suficiente y los del EFI me han dicho que Booth para muy distraído

- esta bien avísenle ustedes que eh llegado, yo no quiero verlo aun.

Después de decir esto, Brennan se dirigió a su despacho, al llegar se quito el saco y lo colgó lo coloco detrás de su silla y se sentó a revisar los archivos que tenia sobre la mesa.

- que fue lo que paso entre estos dos?- pregunto Ángela

- es algo muy malo, pero creo que yo no soy nadie para contar esto, así que mejor pregúntaselo tu misma

- yo ya le pregunte a Booth, pero al parecer no tiene ni idea como Brennan se a quedado embaraza de el

- si ya lo sabia, mejor pregúntale a ella

- si, eso voy a ser

Ángela antro a la oficina de Brennan

- cariño quiero preguntarte algo, pero sino me lo quieres contar lo entenderé

- esta bien, dime la pregunta aunque la verdad ya me imagino tu pregunta

- que paso entre Booth y tu?

- esta bien - Brennan le contó todo a Ángela

- OH cariño lo siento, pero no creo que Booth lo haya hecho por lastimarte o algo parecido, yo creo que de verdad te quiere y te ama.

- si claro y por eso entre sueños hablaba de Hanna

- seguro que se siente culpable por estar con ella y queriéndote a ti

- no lo creo Ángela pero me a lastimado

- cariño, no te ciegues solo en esas cosas, piensa en lo que te he dicho - con esto Ángela salio de la oficina de Brennan. Mientras Ángela hablaba con Brennan, cam le aviso a Booth que Brennan ya había regresado. Booth salio de inmediato del FBI. Cuando llego al Jeffersonia sin pensarlo dos veces entro como un bala a la oficina de Brennan quien se encontraba parada delante de su oficina, no sintió a Booth entrar.

- bones estas bien - se le acerco y la abrazo con fuerza - dios mío no te vuelvas a ir así por favor pensé que te había ido para siempre.

- ya.. Pero me estas apretando demasiado y… - dijo bajando la mirada a su estomago

- yo..yo lo siento no quise de verdad, te dolió?

- no, no fue para tanto, y creo que haz venido para hablar de… verdad?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- si, pero no fue solo eso, de verdad que estaba preocupado por ti.

- esta bien, lo siento por irme así, pero necesita pensar

- en donde as estado, me estaba volviendo loco

- ajajá si, me comento Ángela cuando llegue, estuve en casa de mi padre - lo dijo olvidando lo que había pasado, Booth al oír esto abrió los ojos mas grandes de lo que los había abierto Ángela

- que?, dios mío que idiota eh sido, como no se me ocurrió buscarte ahí

- ya eso mismo dijo Ángela, pero creo que es hora de que hablemos- dijo poniéndose seria.

- si, pero empieza explicándome desde el principio, ya sabes desde el donde y como llegamos a eso

- de verdad no recuerdas nada? - dijo Brennan con un poco de tristeza

- creo que recuerdo algo, pero quiero escucharte y para saber si es un sueño o no.

- porque no me dices lo que soñaste y yo te digo si es verdad o no

- porque si no es verdad puede que pienses algo malo de mi

- esta bien empiezo…

Mañana sigo o quizás mas tarde bye os quiero cuídense besos y comenten je jeje

O si quieren pueden agregarme en el MSN serie - bones Hotmail . Com (quiten los espacios)


	13. la verdad a medias

Brennan termino de contarle a Booth lo que sucedió pero le contó muy rápido, casi sin respirar, no le dio tiempo a booth a preguntar algo, se lo contó así:

- muy bien empiezo, yo dormía tranquila en mi casa de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta me levante asustada, fui a abrir y te encontré ahí parado, estabas algo pasado de copas me dijiste cosas, cosas que yo creí y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en mi cuarto pero cuando nos quedamos dormidos te escuche hablar y me di cuenta que había sido un error - no le dijo que había sido tonta por confiar en el - y pues supuse que no te acordarías nada de aquella noche y decide llevarte a tu casa y dejarte ahí como si nada hubiera pasado - así termino de contarle y empezaron las preguntas de booth

- ¿y como estabas segura que no me acordaría?

- por lo que hablaste, cuando estabas inconciente

-¿ que hable? - estaba realmente nervioso, no sabia si valía la pena arriesgarse esta vez

- prefiero no decirlo

- porque?

- porque es mejor así

- dije algo malo

- no - mintió

- ¿entonces porque no lo dices?

- porque decidí que lo que paso esa noche, se quedaría ahí, que jamás te lo diría

- pero ya lo has hecho

- porque me presionaste

- ósea que no me quería decir que ibas a tener un hijo mío?

- ajam

- porque?

- porque, quizás este bebe, para ti sea un error, quizás eche a perder tu relación con Hanna y con ella eres realmente feliz

- no

-¿no?

- no

- ¿que?

- que el bebe no es un error - se iba arriesgar

- para ti, ya te dije que echaría a perder tu relación

- espera no me has dicho por que dejaste… ya sabes…. Que lleguemos a ese punto - la peor pregunta, a la que Brennan no quería responder, el la había hecho

- porque….. Estábamos borrachos

- no es cierto si hubieras estado borracha, no podrías haberme llevado a mi casa, espera me llevaste ¿como?, peso mas que tu

- si, tenia la silla de ruedas de Rass y pues.. Te subí, te metí al coche y luego te subí a tu apartamento y te deje en tu cama - se le había escapado, pensaba " _Brennan tienes una boca muy grande, muy muy grande, dios santo le acabo de confirmar que no estaba borracha, por favor si es verdad que hay un dios, por favor que no me pregunte, que no siga con las preguntas"_

- me acabas de confirmar que no estabas borracha, eres muy avispada, a nadie se le ocurriría hacer eso

- ya…

- no me has respondido..

- esta bien, digamos que ese rato con lo que me dijiste, me lo había creído de verdad y pues decido aceptar algo que jamás alguien como yo aceptaría, pero seguí unos concejos y quede destruida - dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro

- ¿que te dije? - quería saber que le había dicho

- lo siento, no pienso decirlo, sino lo recuerdas mejor y prefiero irme a trabajar - dijo intentado escaparse del interrogatorio

- espera dime que pasa con el bebe

- si te preocupa que hanna se entere, no te preocupes diré a todos que no digan nada, no tienes que hacerte cargo de el

- no, yo me are cargo de el, esta bien y yo hablare con Hanna, pero yo también quiero participar, soy el padre, por favor no me alejes de el.

- esta bien, pero ahora respóndeme tu a una pregunta

- esta bien pregúntame

-¿Cómo era tu sueño?

-ahh, pues yo recuerdo que le estaba con alguien a quien quería mucho, pero solo con esa persona solo hable algunas palabras y luego sucedió otra cosa - Brennan se empezó a toser se había atragantado con lo que le acaba de decir booth, porque lo que ella había dicho, la mitad solo era verdad y el se acordaba - huesos te encuentras bien

- si, pero por favor pásame la botella de agua que esta en mi bolso - booth se busco en el bolso y le entrego rápidamente a Brennan

- toma - Brennan empezó a tomar

- gracias

- ¿que a pasado?

- ¿que?- dijo algo nerviosa, algo que booth noto - nada no ha pasado nada - booth se dio cuneta que ya se le notaba un poco la barriguita a Brennan

- ¿sabes si es hombre o mejer? - le pregunto booth

- que?

- el bebé - los dos sonrieron

- no el jueves me van lo van a decir

- eh... Yo … quisiera acompañarte.. Claro sino te molesta

- no, digo si, digo que si quieres puedes acompañarme - dijo algo nerviosa nunca se espero que booth quisiera acompañarla

Booth se despidió de Brennan co un beso, apto que Brennan no se lo esperaba, a la hora del almuerzo booth decidió ir a por Brennan para ir a almorzar, esta acepto, pero comenzó por…

- ola bones vamos a almorzar

- no me apetece

- vamos bones, llevas toda la mañana aquí

- no booth no tengo hambre

- venga vamos, ya se hazlo por el nuestro hijo - esto dio paso a un silencio incomodo

-eh.. Eh esta bien vamos a almorzar pero solo por el bebé - dijo ella intentando olvidar lo que había pasado

Fueron a comer, ella pidió solo una ensalada, booth un tarta de fruta pero como siempre también las patatas fritas. Booth sabia que Brennan no comería nada mas así que pidió dos raciones de patatas para que ella comiera mas de lo que le robaba sus patatas, Brennan comió sin reclamar la verdad se le había antojado.

Luego de almorzar booth la llevo al laboratorio y luego se dirigió al FBI. Asi paso todo en la noche booth se fue directo a su apartamento a hablar con Hanna, a contarle todo…..

Bueno aquí los dejo…. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Hanna?¿seguirá con el o lo dejara?

En el próximo capi se enteraran

Adiós besos y comenten :D


	14. booth enfrenta a Hanna

Ola chicos e tenido en cuenta sus comentarios :D y gracias me animas :P ! aquí les va la continuación

Booth llego a casa, Hanna se estaba bañando cuando sintió que booth había llegado a casa, se puso la bata de bañarse y se dirigió a saludarlo.

- ola amor..! - le dijo Hanna acercándose a el para darle un apasionado beso, a lo que booth rechazo

- Hanna yo…

- booth que pasa?

- lo siento.. Nosotros tenemos que hablar

- si.. Ya lo suponía - dijo dando un suspiro

- ¿nos podemos sentar o quieres ir a cambiarte primero?

- no, primero hablemos si - dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándole al mueble - de que quieres que hablemos

- es que Hanna.. Yo…. Me acosté con Brennan hace tres meses - lo soltó de golpe, Hanna se quedo helada

- por favor dime que he oído mal, que lo que acabo de escuchar es una mentira o una cruel broma tuya

- lo siento no es nada de eso es.. Verdad

- porque seeley? porque?

-es que yo..- pero Hanna no lo dejo terminar

- tu la amas verdad?, ¡ porque?- dijo levantando la voz

- por que la quiero, por que por mas que intento olvidarla, no puedo

- porque estas tan ciego?, entonces lo nuestro jamás fue serio?, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?, ¡dímelo!¡dímelo!

- no se.. Ella es única Hanna, y no lo nuestro yo no lo tome a juego, para mi fue muy serio

- si.. Claro… serio porque necesitabas olvidarte de ella y me utilizaste - le dijo con lagrimas

- yo lo siento

- lo sientes…? ¿no hubiera sido mejor que jamás me lo contaras? Así no estaría sufriendo, y yo que confíe tanto en ella, y termino acostándose contigo, con mi pareja!- dijo en un grito

- Hanna cálmate

- que me calme?, como me pides que me calme, si esa zorra y mi pareja me han visto la cara de idiota - a booth no le gusto nada lo que dijo Hanna de Brennan

- ¡no hables así de ella! - dijo levantando un poco la voz

- que no hable así, pues es una ZORRA - le dijo especificando la palabra - lo es porque ella intenta destrozar nuestra relación

- eso no es cierto

- a no? Pues entonces porque te sedujo para que cayeras ante ella

- ella no me sedujo

- vamos seeley sino te sedujo como te acostaste con ella?, como?, tu no eres de los tipos que hacen las cosas sin pensar

- puesta esta vez no pensé, ella no me sedujo

- no la defiendas mas

- sabes porque no me sedujo?

- porque no, supuestamente tu

- porque yo fui a su apartamento la noche que peleamos, la noche que me hiciste esa escena de celos y te largaste, esa noche me pase de copas y fui a buscarla a decirle lo que siento, yo fui, yo! No ella!

- no te creo , NO, NO, NO - decía gritando, booth se sentía culpable, así que quería tratar de tranquilizarla

- tranquilízate Hanna - le decía mientras intentaba tocarle el hombre

- no me toques, tu y esa zorra me las van a pagar ¡ME OISTE?, NADIE ME VE LA CARA DE INBESIL

Hanna salio de casa dando un portazo que dejo a booth a preocupado por sus palabras temía por Brennan, aunque sabia que ella sabia defenderse muy bien, ahora era diferente ahora estaba embarazada. Después de media hora decidió llamarla y preguntarle que tal se encontraba, así se sacaría la duda.

-Brennan - respondió al otro lada del teléfono

- hola bones soy booth- a Brennan se le hizo raro la llamada de booth

- ola que pasa?

- nada solo quería saber que tal estabas

- pues la verdad muy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- por nada, solo quería saber como estabas, ya sabes ahora estas embarazada, quizás te apetece algo - pero en ese instante sonó el timbre de Brennan

- espera, voy abrir la puerta

- oye, ve quien es, antes de abri… pero lo dijo muy tarde Brennan ya había abierto la puerta

- Hanna - dijo sorprendida

- que?-dijo al otro lado de la línea booth

- ola doctora Brennan - dijo con sarcasmo

- pasa algo Hanna?- dijo Brennan al notarlo

- si pasa que te acostaste con mi pareja sentimental- le dijo esto y le dio una bofetada cosa que hizo que a Brennan se le cayera el teléfono y booth escuchara un fuerte golpe cosa que le hizo tener pánico.

- Hanna… yo… - pero Hanna se le fue encima, booth ya había colgado el teléfono , había salido de inmediato al escuchar el fuerte golpe, ya estaba en camino.

Hanna se había tirado encima de Brennan, y la hizo caer al suelo. Estaba encima de ella, encima de su estomago. Estaba tan enfurecida que ni siquiera noto la panza de Brennan, Brennan intentaba sacársela de encima pero no podía, Hanna quería estrangularla pero Brennan no la dejaba la tenia agarrada de las manos. Brennan tenia miedo, no tanto por ella sino por su bebe, tenia lagrimas en todo su rostro, estaba verdaderamente asustada. Booth entro como un relámpago con dos polis detrás de el, ya había llamado a la policía, saco a Hanna de encima de Brennan

- te encuentras bien? - le pregunto booth a Brennan

- gracias por venir - le dijo llorando mientras lo abrazaba

- tranquila, tranquila ya estoy aquí, perdóname, por favor perdóname

- tuve mucho miedo… ¡HAYY!-grito Brennan de dolor

- que pasa?, que pasa?

- me duele mucho el estomago booth, el bebe, el bebe, Hanna estaba encima de mi barriga…- le salían las lagrimas.

- venga te llevo al hospital - la cargo y la llevo a su coche, pero antes ordeno a los policías que se la llevaran y la encerraran con la escusa que intento matar a una mujer embarazada hasta que el valla a hablar con ella.

Al llegar al hospital, los enfermeros la subieron a una camilla y la llevaron a un cuarto, luego entro el doctor

- señor… - dijo el doctor

- booth, seeley booth

- señor booth tiene que salir, voy a revisar a la señorita Brennan

- no me diga señorita no me gusta dígame mejor doctora Brennan

- esta bien saldré pero manténganme a tanto de todo por favor

- no se preocupe señor, cuando termine con la doctora, le iré los resultados si?

- esta bien

Booth salio del cuarto y llamo a los demás quienes en menos de media hora estaban ahí.

- como esta mi amiga? - pregunto Ángela

- que paso? - dijo cam.

- tranquilas chicas, sino no les va a poder contestar - dijo Hodgins

- pues no se como esta, el doctor no sale aun, y Le conté a Hanna , se enfureció, me amenazo … - y le siguió contando lo sucedido

- OH dios santo, Hanna esta loca - dijo Ángela

- vamos tío, tu vuelves a la mujeres locas - dijo Hodgins pero fue fulminado por las miradas de los tres - solo quería ser un poco gracioso

- pretendes ser gracioso cuando ….- pero el doctor salio…

Aquí los dejo haber si escribo mas rato el siguiente capi… que dirá el doc?


	15. te quiero

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación y gracias por lo comentarios :D

- familiares de Temperance Brennan- dijo el doctor

- nosotros - dijeron al unísono mientras se acercaban

- ¿como esta mi amiga doctor? - pregunto Ángela

- ella esta bien, pero me preocupa el bebe, por lo que me contó la mujer esa se sentó encima de su vientre y pudo lastimar al bebe y le eso podría ocasionarle un aborto por eso tenemos que ver si se encuentra bien y si le podemos recetar algunas vitaminas - Booth ante todo esto palideció

- pero…. Lo mas probable… ¿Usted cree que el bebe este bien?

- yo creo que puede que no le haya pasado nada, pero tenemos que hacerle la radiografía

- esta bien háganle la radiografía y por favor avísenos - dijo cam

- ¿usted es el padre? - pregunto el doctor mirando a Booth

- si doctor

- usted puede entrar, así si es una mala noticia podrá apoyarla, así no estará sola

- esta bien, voy a entrar

El doctor guío a Booth a una habitación de ginecología, ya habían trasladado a Brennan, pero al ver a Booth llegando con el doctor y casi pálido se preocupo

- ¿pasa algo? - preguntó Brennan - por favor dime que no, dime que no dijo mientras se le caían unas cuantas lagrimas

- no, tranquilízate, recién van a ver, por favor tranquilízate si - intentaba tranquilizarla Booth

- Dr. Brennan tiene que tranquilizarse para poder ver bien el ritmo del bebe - Brennan se tranquilizo el doctor le echo una especie de gel en el vientre.

- haber…. Sus latidos están normal si le quitamos el impacto que a tenido ahora Dr. B. - Booth y Brennan se tranquilizaron - pero ahora vamos a ver si esta bie….. - se quedo mudo y abrió los ojos como platos, lo que hizo que Booth y Brennan se intranquilizaran

- doctor que pasa… - pregunto Booth

- esta bien mi bebe - pregunto Brennan

- están magníficos no tienen nada, al parecer cuando usted intentaba quitar a esa mujer que la agredió de encima de su vientre y la fuerza que hacia los protegió mucho, esto pasa muy raras veces pero valla es afortunada - pero Booth y Brennan se perdieron en el están magníficos

- ¿usted quiere decir esta magnifico verdad? - pregunto Booth deseando que el doctor no se equivocaba en lo que había dicho y el equivocado sea el

- no digo están, por que son dos - Brennan abrió los ojos como una pelota de playa, eso no se lo esperaba, jamás imagino que tendría dos bebes y sin querer apretó la mano de Booth muy fuerte.

- doctor ¿ esta seguro? - volvió a preguntar el doctor

- si ¿quieren saber el sexo de los bebes?

- pero me dijeron que el jueves recién podrían decirme el sexo

- si pero si solo le faltan días, que tal si lo intento y pues si no logro saberlo el jueves pueden decirle ya

- intente averiguar que son mis bebes - dijo Brennan mientras miraba a Booth, sus miradas fueron profundas los dos estaban emocionados y felices.

- muy bien voy a empezar a ver - el doctor empezó a ver en la maquina Brennan no podía ver ya que estaba volteada la maquina pero luego el doctor dijo - usted señor que quieren que sea?

- pues me da igual, los voy a querer mucho pero me encantaría la parejita

- y usted ? - le pregunto esta vez a Brennan

- ami me da igual si son hombres o mujeres o parejita, yo los adoro

- pues muy bies, son gemelas

-quiere decir que las dos son mujeres?

- si Booth acaso no haz escuchado que a dicho ge-me-las con "as"- le dijo Brennan con una sonrisa

- valla soy el padre mas feliz del mundo, gracias, gracias mi amor - le dijo Booth sin querer, peor Brennan se quedo congelada no sabia que hacer, si corregirle o dejar que todo fluyera, Booth se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- lo siento bones… yo…

- no te preocupes

A Brennan la volvieron a trasladar a su antigua habitación, Booth se quedo a acompañarla el doctor había salido a avisar a los demás que podían entrar a la habitación a visitarla

Todos entraron a la habitación

- cariño te encuentras bien?

- como esta el bebe?

- que dijo el doctor?

Nadie dejaba de hacer preguntas

- chicos cálmense bones esta bien y el.. Los bebes también

-¡que!- dijo Ángela casi en un grito pero Hodgins reacciono rápido y el tapo la boca

- valla esa es una muy buena noticia - dijo cam

-si, estoy muy contenta - dijo Brennan

Todos estuvieron halando un rato pero luego llego una enfermera y les aviso que ya se había cabo ase un rato la hora de visitas y que solo uno podía quedarse.

- bueno entonces creo que Booth debería quedarse

- chicos no es necesario que alguien se quede conmigo ya todo esta bien

- no, no yo me voy a quedar contigo bones

- pero…

- nada de peros Temperance - dijo con una voz seria cam - Booth se queda contigo y no hay mas que decir - ahora volteo a mirar a Booth - ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- no gracias cam - le respondió Booth

- bueno entonces cariño nos vemos mañana, voy a venir muy temprano

- esta bien chicos

Todos se fueron, Booth y Brennan se quedaron solos en la habitación. Booth quería intentarlo una vez mas y decidió que este seria un buen momento, no sabia porque, pero sabia que mejor momento no había

- bones… yo…. Yo te quiero

- que? - dijo Brennan casi en un susurro

- si yo aun te amo

- Booth eso no es cierto y no es necesario que mientas, yo no te voy a separar de tus hijas podrás verlas cuando quieras - le dijo con tristeza

- no, no me entiende yo te amo de verdad bones, mi bones , eres lo mas especial después de Parker, eres muy especial para

- cierto como le dirás a Parker sobre esto?

- no cambies de conversación, tu… tu….. Me quieres?

- Booth yo

- no, no me quieres verdad?

- no es eso yo te adoro, hasta podría decir que te amo - dijo con una lagrima

- pero….

- pero tengo miedo a que me vuelvas a lastimar

- te juro que jamás quise lastimarte y estoy casi seguro que el supuesto sueño que tuve era cierto, y lo que me contaste no era del todo cierto

- valla

- valla que?-dijo Booth con una media sonrisa- valla que te conozco demasiado como para saber cuando mientes

- no valla porque sabes persuadir a las mujeres para que te cuenten todo

- que?

- si, cam me lo contó ase un rato

- cuando?, estuvimos todos juntos en todo el rato

- no me contó nada, pero me acabas de confirmar lo que pensaba

- valla eres lista - los dos rieron

- bones quiero darnos una oportunidad, por favor no te envuelvas en ti misma

- Booth yo… yo te quiero demasiado si me vuelves a lastimar… yo… yo no se que haría

- te juro, te juro que jamás te lastimare, nunca mas

- de verdad? - le dijo Brennan en voz baja

- te lo prometo - y poco a poco se fueron acercando, cuando estaban a unos milímetros sus labios el doctorcito los interrumpió ( que enfermera para imprudente)

- buenas noche, doctora Brennan le traigo sus pastillas - los dos se separaron al instante

-¿ que pastillas? - pregunto Brennan con curiosidad y nervios

- bones son las pastillas que el doctor receto para los bebes por si se hicieron daño

- el doctor dijo que estaban perfectamente - dijo Brennan un poco preocupada

- si pero es para que los ponga algo mas fuertes o algo así, así que tómalas

- esta bien- se las tomo la enfermera se salio y Booth hablo

- que pesada no podía venir algo mas tarde?

- porque?

- porque ahora seguro que te haz arrepentido

- claro que no

- a no?

- no, quieres que te lo demuestre? - le dijo pasando los brazas por el cuello

- me encantaría - dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella

Se hundieron en un apasionado beso, parecía que sus bocas estaban hechas perfectamente para ellos dos, sus lenguas parecía que bailan un vals explorando cada rincón de la boca uno de otro…

Que les pareció?

Ehh y todavía no es fin :P

Jejejjejej falta… jejejejeje


	16. ¿les contamos?

Bueno pues continuo…. :P

- gracias - le dijo booth

- gracias porque?

- por darme una oportunidad

- pues entonces te doy las gracias yo

- no, no, no, las gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de entrar a tu vida

- bueno no tengo ganas de debatir

- así?

- si, da igual siempre gano yo

- no es cierto

- si es cierto

- que no

- porque no?

- porque hay veces que me das la razón

- esta bien algunas veces pero solo algunas veces me equivoco

- si como ahora

- que?

- me acabas de dar la razón a mi

- bueno…. Quiero hacerte una pregunta

- pregunta

- ¿ le vamos a decir a los demás… de.. Lo nuestro?

- te refieres a decirles que nos queremos y nos amamos un monton y que estamos juntos?

- ajam - dijo algo dudosa

- pues a mi me da igual si se enteran

- pero crees que debamos decirles aquí ? O mejor les decimos cuando este en casa?

- y porque aquí no?

- por angela, ya sabes el grito que va a dar y puede que la hechen - los dos soltaron risas

DESPUÉS DE UNA SEMANA

Ya habían metido a Hanna a la cárcel, y le estaban por dar de alta a Brennan

- que espera ese doctor para venir y darme de alta - dijo una Brennan un poco molesta

- cariño tranquilízate - dijo Ángela

- ya debe de estar viviendo - dijo booth

- pues que se apure - contesto Brennan

- veo que tienes mucha prisa de salir de aquí - dijo booth con una sonrisa

- si, odio los hospitales

- si, ya nos hemos dado cuenta - respondió cam.

- yo también odio los hospitales

- así? Y porque?

- porque cuando era…- pero se callo no quería compartir lo que le paso de adolescente en un hospital - porque no me gusta

- ana cariño cuéntanos porque no te gusta el hospital - le dijo angela con una sonrisa picara, sabia que tenia que ser algo vergonzoso

- no

- anda Hodgins cuéntanos - dijo booth apoyando a Ángela

- esta bien pero no se vallan a reír

- yo nunca me río así que te doy mi palabra - dijo Brennan

- esta bien, cuando tenia 15 me internaron el hospital, me había desmayado en el colegio y cuando desperté estaba en un hospital y me asuste decidí salir a buscar a alguien para que me dijera quien me atendía y me pasee por toda la planta buscando.

- y eso que tiene que ver con que odies los hospitales - dijo cam.

-en que me pasee por toda la planta enseñando el culo y quizás algo de adelante y todos me veían, hasta unas viejas, fue vergonzoso, para el colmo me entere con una niña que se acerco y me dijo bonito culo - todos empezaron a reírse incluida Brennan - eh Brennan me dijiste que no te reirías

- lo siento pero es que es realmente gracioso

- ya… - de repente el doctor entro a la habitación

- bueno doctora Brennan usted ya puede irse a casa pero no debe de hacer esfuerzos y debe tomarse estas pastillas antes del desayuno, del almuerzo y de la cena, entendido?

- si

- muy bien y espero que usted joven este pendiente de que las tome

-eh..! - chillo Brennan - que se cuidarme solita y no necesito una niñera o enfermero - todos rieron por la reacción de Brennan

EN CASA DE BRENNAN

Estaban todos sentados conversando en el salón cuando Brennan dijo

- bueno… eh… booth me puedes hacer un favor?

- si claro bones dime

- me podrías traer unos tapones de oídos que están en mi baño por favor - booth entendió porque quería los tapones

- si ahora mismo voy pero supongo que tendrás dos pares porque yo también los voy a necesitar

- que pasa acaso te haz aburrido de oírnos? - booth regreso con los tapones

- no, pero tenemos que darles una noticia - dijo booth

- así ? Pues hablad ya - dijo Ángela

- esta bien dilo tu - dijo Brennan

- porque yo dilo tu anda o te da vergüenza

- no claro que no

- entonces dilo

- booth y yo estamos saliendo - lo dijo lo mas rápido que pudo mientras se ponía los tapones

- ah…! - grito Ángela, fue tan fuerte que parece que se escucho en las dos cuadra siguientes

- hiciste muy bien en elegir que les contáramos en tu casa

- si ya lo - respondió Brennan

- felicidades chicos - dijo cam mientras les daba un abrazo y asi todos fueron felicitandolos callo la noche y todos decidieron ya se encontraban solos

- bueno mi amor creo que es hora que yo tambien me valla

- eh… y porque no te quedas conmigo?

- quieres que me quede contigo - dijo con una sonrisa booth

- si, es que sino me siento sola y no me gusta sentirme asi

- pues me alegra que lo pidas….

Luego continuo.. xD


	17. el final

- voy a cambiarme - le dijo Brennan

- esta bien, yo voy a ir recogiendo esto - Brennan entro a cambiarse, booth estaba fregando las copas que utilizaron con los demás cuando Brennan salio

- ya estoy lista, te falta mucho?

- wauu…. - dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

- que? - pausa - mmm ya entiendo por que la cara

- así?

- si

- porque crees?

- porque estoy gorda - dijo bajando un poco la mirada de vergüenza

- pues no ese no es el porque de mi cara

-a no?

- no el porque es que te vez muy sexy así

- no es cierto

- si, con ese vestidito - era negro y cortito, y muy escotado, pero con la pancita que se le formaba le hacia ver mas sexy

- valla… - se le acerco y le dio un beso

- creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a acostar

- umm yo no tengo sueño la verdad

- a no? Y que quieres hacer entonces

- quiero…. - y se le acerco y le dio un beso apasionado. Poco a poco fueron entrando en calor. El le empezó a besarla en el cuello mientras la conducía al dormitorio, ella no se quedaba atrás empezó de desabotonarle la camisa ágilmente cuando llegaron al dormitorio, el la echo en la cama y se puso encima de ella, ella le quito el cinturón de cocky, pero de repente el paro

- que pasa? - le pregunto entrecortado

- es que… no le hará daño los bebes?

- haber.. Esta bien que lo tengas bien…- el abrió los ojos

- bones…

- desarrollado, no me dejaste seguir pero bueno, como ya te dije esta bien que lo tengas bien desarrollado pero no es lo suficientemente

- bones…..- dijo como reprendiéndola

- no les hará daño a ellos

- segura?

- si o si no quieres podemos parar

- no, no - y empezó a sacarle el pequeño vestido que tenia y se fundieron en una noche de pasión ( no pongo detalles para que ustedes imaginen lo que paso O.O)

Así pasaron los días y meses, booth siempre estuvo a su lado, le contaron a Parker de su noviazgo y de las hermanitas que iba a tener el niño se puso muy feliz abrazo a Brennan y le dio un beso en su pancita. Booth esta vez pudo experimentar que era ver a sus hijos cada tantos meses por radiografías, acariciar la panza de su mujer, sentir las primeras pataditas de sus niñas, y le daba mucha gracia la cara de Brennan cuando les daban las pateaditas. Cuando tuvo 8 meses booth le pidió matrimonio a Brennan

-Así fue:-

Booth preparo una cena romántica en casa de Brennan con ayuda de Ángela, Cam convenció a Brennan para que saliera a comprar ropa para las niñas con ella, Brennan acepto. Cuando volvió, Cam le dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y la dejo en el portal. Cuando abrió la puerto, se sorprendió un montón, toda la sala estaba iluminada de velas rojas. En la mesa había dos platos con una vela roja. De pronto vio a booth aparecer de una esquina, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la mesa, le sirvió la comida y platicaron mucho, Brennan estaba emocionada sabia a que se debía todo aquello y aunque ella no creía en eso, ella sabia que para el era algo muy importante y le hacia feliz. De repente booth se le acerco y del bolsillo de la chaqueta saco una cajita negra y se puso de rodillas

- Temperance Brennan, quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre mas feliz del universo?

- si seeley, si acepto casarme contigo, si - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. El le puso el anillo se levanto y le dijo

- me haces el hombre mas feliz del universo

- y tu ami la mujer mas feliz de universo - booth la llevo al salón puso una balada y empezaron a bailar.

Al otro día les contaron a todos que se cazaban en una semana y que vivirían en casa de Brennan ya que su casa era mas grande que la de el. Y así fue se casaron, ella lucia hermosa, tenia un vestido largo de color crema, ya que Ángela no logro convencerla que se pusiera uno blanco, ella decía que ese era símbolo de virginidad y ella no era virgen así que se decidieron por el color crema y Tenia el cabello recogido con algunos rulos que le caían por los costados. Booth estaba con un esmoquin azul ( ya saben como se ve de traje xD, todo un papasote)

- FIN DE RECUERDOS-

Ya solo le faltaban 10 días para cumplir los 9 meses, pero luego al faltarle solo 3 dias le vivieron dolores muy fuertes en la madrugada

- Ahu….!- grito, booth se lebanto asustado

- que pasa?, que pasa?

- booth creo que ya vienen

- quienes?

- los bebes booth, quien mas - dijo algo furiosa

- OH, lo siento, este.. Este vamos al hospital - le puso un chándal ( en algunos países se les llaman buzos o en otras palabras le puso un polo y un pantalón de tela) a Brennan y se la llevo al coche - la ropa de las niñas están en el coche verdad?

- si, booth por favor apúrate me duele mucho

- esta bien vamos ponte el cinturón - booth encendió la sirena y empezó a ir a toda prisa al llegar al hospital, la coguio en brazos, al verlos los doctores le indicaron que la pusiera en una camilla ellos la llevaron a la sala de parto para prepararla, mientras tanto booth envío un mensaje a Cam, Ángela y Hodgins "_ Brennan ya va a tener a las niñas estamos en el hospital central, booth"_ los chicos estuvieron en el hospital en menos de una hora

- booth como esta?

- en donde esta?

- como se encuentra - no dejabas de hacer preguntas

- chicos esta bien la llevaron a la sala de partos para alistarla - de repente aparecio una doctora

- ustedes son familiares de Temperance Brennan?

- si, yo soy su esposo y ellos amigos

- muy bien, ¿ desea entrar a acompañar a su esposa?

- claro que si, quien no querría entrar a ver su mujer e hijos nacer

- pues todos pero algunos padre se desmayan- dijo con una sonrisa la doctora - bien vamos

Booth se alisto y luego una enfermera o dirigió a donde se encontraba Brennan

- que tal estas? - le pregunto a Brennan

- me duele mucho

- muy bien doctora B. ya esta lista para traer a sus pequeñas ya han dilatado como debía, ahora escúcheme bien, la próxima contracción que venga no puje de frente espere a que yo le diga para que empiece a pujar.

- esta bien

- y creo que seria mejor que usted se quede con la boca callada y solo le agarre la mano

-porque? - dijo booth

- porque cuando estan en parto algunas veces llegan hasta insultar al marido por el minimo comentario que haga - pero no pudo seguir con la explicación porque a Brennan le vino otra contracción

- espera, cuanta asta hasta 10 y luego puja

- 1,2,3,4... Ahh..! - la contracción vino mas fuerte y no llego ni al seis y empezó a pujar

- muy bien, lo estas asiendo muy bien, sigue axial

- ya vez mi amor sigue así

- cállate booth! - grito Brennan

-venga una vez mas - le dijo la doctora

- venga mi amor vamos una vez mas por nuestras pequeñas

-claro que fácil… ah!, es decir eso… ah!, tu no eres el que esta en mi posición - las enfermeras que estaban ahí a dentro intentaban contener la risa por la cara que tenia booth

- muy bien sigue ya veo la cabeza, una vez mas - una vez mas lo hizo y escucho el llanto de su pequeña - ven aquí papa a cortar el cordón - lo hizo - como se va a llamar

- la primera Kate(kait) y la segunda Ami(eimi) - pero de pronto Brennan dio un grito

- ah..!

- viene la segunda, vamos puja, puja, puja - y de nuevo volvió a pujar tres veces mas pero estaba muy cansada así que cuando oyó a su ultima niña gritar se desmayo, booth no se había dado cuenta ya que había ido a cortar el cordón

- Brenn mi amor mira a nuestro…., doctora que pasa?, no responde, Doctora..! - se puso nervioso booth

- tranquilo se a desmayado por el cansancio del parto fueron dos seguidos, eso suele pasar

Brennan despertó después de 1 hora, vio a sus niñas, todos fueron a visitarla : Ángela, Cam, Hodgins, Parker, Rebeca, Max, Russ con su esposa e hijas.

Brennan y booth estaban muy contentos por tener a esas dos nenas con ellas y ellas eran las engreídas de todos.

Booth y Brennan siguieron rompiendo las leyes de la Física pero esta vez con precaución, ya que no querían pasar por lo mismo en un buen tiempo…

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado… xD


End file.
